Never say Never Request from RatedrKjErIcHo
by MizFitGirl09
Summary: A wwe Natalya/Miz one shot request from RatedrKjErIcHo


**Never say Never**

**The Miz was known as a player all the girls knew about that but when Miz put the charm on they couldn't help but to be another victim of the solider of seduction. Miz didn't feel bad for the girls who felt heart broken all he cared if he was getting laid.**

**Natalya was a girl who wasn't going to stand for any man disrespecting her. The only guy who should fall for is a guy who actually treats her right and respects her as who she is. She hated the Miz for being a player, she hated how the girls just let him do that them. Natalya said she would never fall for the Mizes charm.**

"**So where are we going again after the show?" Natalya asked Melina**

"**Where going to a club but I don't know which Morrison just said that were going out tonight." Melina said smiling**

"**Ok well that sounds good because I could really use a drink after a faith breaker."**

"**That one looked painful."**

"**O yes it was."**

**Miz was walking backstage to his locker-room after a hard fought match vs. John Morrison which he won.**

"**Hey Miz good match but are you going to the club after the show?" John M. asked Miz holding his head**

"**O yeah I 'm going but I just don't know which diva to take home tonight."**

"**Wow Miz well who ever you do just keep you're hands off Melina!"**

"**Don't worry I won't touch her this time."**

"**Yeah whatever but if I find out that you even touch her I will kill you."**

"**Whatever I got to get ready and look for a diva to get with tonight."**

**After Miz got changed he walking down the hall of the arena to find a diva to take to the club and to take home. Miz saw Kelly just standing there leaning against the wall texting he was going to go ask her but then he saw Justin Gabriel walk up to her and just started making out with her out of no where. Miz was surprised Kelly didn't pull back but he remember that they were dating. He couldn't find any one there was a couple of choices left so he decided to take out his phone and start texting but he wasn't watching were he was going.**

**Natalya was walking down the hall she turned around to see anybody she knew to talk to when she turned around she bumped it someone that a solid chest to knock her down.**

"**HEY WATCH WHERE- o It's just you I'm so sorry I should have been paying attention." Miz smirking**

"**Yeah whatever just watch were you're going next time." Natalya said noticing that handsome smile of his**

"**I'll try next time but since you're here I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club with me tonight?"**

"**I don't think so." Natalya said walking away**

"**Oh she's a feisty one I like it" Miz thought to his self. Now I know who I'm taking home. Miz knew that if he set his mind to something he would get so he set his mind to sleeping with Natalya.**

"**Omg he was so hot and with smirk- wait what 'm I saying I cant fall for Miz." She thought to her self "Maybe he's not that bad of a guy." she kept thinking without remembering that he's a player. "Wait what 'm I talking about he such a ass hole for being a player remember Natalya never fall for Miz. She kept thinking out Miz. **

**Now everyone is at club and most of them are drunk but surprisingly Natalya and Miz weren't. Natalya had to use the rest room she was making her way to the bathroom as she bumped into the same solid chest she did earlier. **

"**Well well well we meet again." Miz said smiling**

"**Look I'm just trying to get somewhere." Natalya said trying to fall for Mizes smile.**

"**Maybe it's destiny."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**O yeah I think so maybe it's a sign that we should be together."**

"**Ha Ha you're so funny."**

"**Thank you so would you like to dance." Miz said hoping she would say yes because Miz is actually starting to like Natalya more than a just one night stand he knew didn't want to ruin his chance with her.**

"**I guess it wouldn't hurt." **

"**Great."**

**While they were dancing they looked into each other's eyes. Natalya felt something for Miz and so did Miz. When ever Natalya was with Miz she didn't see no bad in him but she would always remember that he was a player.**

"**I have to go" Natalya said **

"**What why?"**

"**It's hard to explain." Natalya told Miz making her way out the door**

"**Please just tell me" Miz asked Natalya grabbing her arm while **

"**Fine. I don't want to get close to you because I know that you're just going to take me who with you then sleep with me and you're not going to even talk to me the next day."**

"**Ok I know I have a reputation for being a player but I really do like."**

"**How many girls have you told that to just to get into their pants?"**

" **Not even one because I never told any girl that because I.. I love you."**

"**You're just saying that because you don't take no for an answer!"**

"**No I'm not I wasn't even planning to take you home tonight I was planning to get you're number take a nice date to get to know you a little better."**

"**I don't know what to say."**

"**Just say yes."**

"**Fine yes I'll go on a date with you."**

"**Yes thank you!" **

**As Miz got caught in the moment he was really happy that Natalya said yes he had no choice to kiss her.**

**Natalya felt that the Miz really changed and felt something special when she kissed Miz. She pulled back wondering why you Miz kissed her.**

"**What was that for?" Natalya asked smiling**

"**Remember what I said?" Miz said still really happy**

"**What?"**

"**I love you!"**

"**I love you too!"Miz Started kissing Natalya. Natalya had no problem refusing because she knew that the Miz wasn't a bad guy.**


End file.
